My Meister
by stichedupsoul
Summary: Stein and Spirit are sent out on a mission to defeat a butcher who is terrorizing the citizens of death city! What happens when this enemy turns out to be more difficult then this weapon and meister pair can handle? Young!Stein Young!Spirit SteinxSpirit if you squint! -Trust me this is better then it sounds!- Please Rate and Review! RATED T FOR BLOOD


My Meister

Missions were something that the young pair had gotten used to after their first year at the academy.

They rarely ever got extremely difficult one, and so far they had never failed one. The worst wounds to ever inflicted upon either of them was a fractured rib, which came from the weapon because he was to careless to pay attention in the fight.

Since the two had proven themselves to be the strongest weapon and meister team in all of the Death Weapon Meister Academy they were sent on a two (pushing a three) star mission against a man who goes by the title "The Butcher" I don't think I need to explain what he does do I ?

Franken Stein, age 15; slowly lead is 18 year old weapon, Spirit Albarn, through the ghetto side of Death City where a stereotypic murderer who liked to chop people would be.

Neither of them seemed bothered that they were admitted a two star mission rather than the normal one star one that every student gets. They've been getting nothing but two star missions for the past two months. Soon Lord Death said he would start assigning those three star ones and Stein will graduate as a three star meister and Spirit will be…

"A Death Scythe!" Spirit chimes walking down the empty streets with Stein. "We are just twelve souls away! And Kami is 8 months pregnant so one more month 'till the baby comes!" Spirit lets out a pleasured sigh. "Everything is going great for me!"

Stein groans inwardly Spirit had been talking about his future kid and current wife for weeks now and it was getting on his nerves. Kami this, baby that. Stein didn't mind talking about becoming a Death Scythe or sometimes the baby, but Stein HATED Kami with a passion. She was rude, snotty (or at least toward him) and always thought she was above Stein because she is Spirits wife and he's just his meister. Not to mention he was jealous. Just the thought of her makes his blood run cold.

Spirit continues going on about how his life is amazing and all the names that Kami wants to name the baby and the names that Spirit wants to call her. Stein can't help but come up with a name too. Sure the kid wasn't his but he just wasn't going to let Spirit give his daughter a nine letter name. Poor runt won't be able to even spell it! Stein had a simpler name in mind. It was four letters and he got it from a book he was reading.

He smiled to himself. Spirit would never let Stein name the baby Maka.

The walking and chattering of the red head weapon stops when something moves in front of them. It was in the darkness so it just looked like a blob but it was still alarming.

Stein turns around to face his weapon. He doesn't need to say anything Spirit knows what to do.

Blue light fills the dark space for a second Stein can see the figure of what ran in front of them.

The man was huge almost as tall as lord death. He was twice as wide as shinigama-sama though. In his hand he held a huge cleaver. He was wearing a bloody apron cut jeans a brown shirt and a … smile.

Not like a crazy smile but a welcoming smile…

The jet black scythe was now in Steins hand and the man's eyes widen as if in… fear?

"N-No please don't hurt me!" he stepped backward while gripping his knife a little too tightly.

Spirits voice rang from the scythe. "Don't give us that!" he spat out. "You're the kishen egg that goes by the name The Butcher!" he accused.

"N-No I'm just /a/ butcher!" he shouted as hysterical tears fell down his face like water fall. "I swear I'm no kishen thingy!" he fell to his knees. "Please don't kill me I have so many orders to fill!"

Stein raised an eye brow. This thing he couldn't see its soul. And it's not a girl so he can't be a witch using soul protect. Stein knew this thing was indeed the butcher. He was perfectly matching the description. He was fat and tall typically wears an apron… But it was like it wasn't even human. IT DIDN'T HAVE A SOUL!

Spirits voice cut the gross sobbing of the grown SOULESS man. "No way this could be the big scary butcher…" With another flash of light Spirit returned to human form. "Does he have a kishen Soul?" Spirit asked his meister.

I need excuse to research further. "No, just a normal human soul. But he -"

Stein was cut off by the butcher. "So you believe me?" The man sounded pathetic.

"Yes," Stein responded. "But I would like to see you're shop." He states in an emotionless monotone. "If you couldn't tell a butcher has been loose in the city and has been killing citizens and eating their souls. You look a lot like the man who is being accused of the crime, so I'm a bit suspicious I'd like to do some further investigation."

There it was Stein didn't miss the flicker of insanity in his eyes. To be honest it made his stomach turn.

"Okay!" he chirped the pair didn't just threaten to kill the man. "I understand I guess! Follow me!" He lead the two teenagers to a street corner that had a huge sign on top of it that read. "Marty's Meat!" and on the sign was a picture of a smiling pig.

Spirit sweat dropped. "This guy sure knows how to market" I droned sarcastically.

Stein scrunched his noes up and looked up at the older and taller weapon. "No kidding."

Spirit looked at the man. " I take it you're Marty?"

Marty smiled widely. "Yep! Every weekday from 8 am to 5 pm and every Saturday 1 pm to 6pm!"

Spirit couldn't help but ask. "Well who are you when you're not at work?"

Marty chuckled. "Still Marty!" then walked in.

When he noticed they were alone Stein rolled his eyes and looked at his weapon. "Wonder who said it would be a good idea to give this imbecile a knife"

The scythe smirked and ruffled the younger boys' hair. "I wonder the same thing about you each time you talk about dissection."

The gray haired meister shot a glare at him. "Shut up" he suggests. Well. More like orders.

Spirit sighs and walks with his weapon following behind.

Well the butcher shops kitchen didn't look to out of the ordinary. It was clean but it REAKED of dead animal. At least to Spirit Stein learned not to mind the stench after a few years of dissecting animals… and the occasional Human weapon.

"So Marty…How did you get started in chopping up dead animals?" Spirit asked hesitantly while leaning against a table that he didn't notice until he touched it that a huge puddle of blood was on it. "AGH!"

Marty chuckled. "Well it started with my great great great great great…Great? Grandpa!" he began. Spirit huffed annoyed already.

"Greeeeaaaaat" the scythe sighed.

The only thing that bothered Stein was the freezer. He could sense a soul in there… A kishen egg to be exact. He smirked and walked up to his weapon and whispered in his ear. "There's a soul in the freezer I'm going to check it out." He paused. "cover for me?"

"Can I just go with you?" he whispers back motioning to the blabbering butcher. "I'd rather not listen to his family story."

"No you need to distract him." With that Stein walked over to the giant walk in refrigerator.

When he opened the door he could feel the cold air hit him. He smirks. "I love the cold." And he walked in leaving the door a little open.

Huge headless skinned pig , cow , chickens , lambs , and other common slaughter house animals hung from the ceilings. Each step he took the closer he got to the kishen soul.

Until it was behind him.

Behind him? He must know how to teleport. That's good information to know.

Stein spun his heels. He's not there! Damn teleporters.

Steins eyes rapidly scanned the room/refrigerator as he took a few step backwards only to run into something. His eyes widen "Shit!"

Meanwhile in the warmer area of the shop Spirit was listening to Marty while he cut steak. Finally he may hear the end of what seems like the endless tail. He was on his Grandpa so after that Dad should come then him then it's over and he can LEAVE! "Lucky little brat" he mutters. "He doesn't have to hear this damn story."

"And that's when my Grandpa lost his left ring finger while slaughtering a 600lb boar!" Marty laughed

"Yeah , yeah , great story Marty real funny just like the one when your great great uncle lost his eye in a pork chop incident." Spirit fake laughed.

Marty cut off his heavy chuckling when he noticed something. His eyes narrowed and brows furrowed as he scowled at the weapon. "Where is that kid?"

Spirits shoulders tensed up. He was amazed that he kept the man this occupied with his dumb tale this long. No telling what the man could do to him now. He doesn't have a meister crap he's in trouble! Not to mention Steins been in there for a while. Spirit wasn't so worried as for hypothermia but Stein did see a soul in there. Stein might be in turmoil to-

"Ill say it again lil' scythe" Marty growled. "wheres the runt?"

"Shit!"

Marty and Spirits heads both snapped to the walk in refegertor .

"It was just a steer carcass." Stein sighed in relief examining the meat that was hanging from the ceiling.

*You see, now that's were your wrong you little runt* A low pitched voice rang in Steins mind.

He hissed and covered his ears as if to stop the voice that invaded his head. "Where are you!" he shouted. He looked around though it was all one killing and slicing up the people of death city?"

The voice snickered. "oh you're a smart one aren't you?" Stein could practically HEAR the smirk in his voice. "But to bad I'm smarter." The little light that filled the walk in refrigerator now vanished when it suddenly slammed shut. "You're in MY domain now!"


End file.
